


Stuck With You

by RicsChaos



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicsChaos/pseuds/RicsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brittany's break up with Santana, Quinn is the one taking care of Brittany's broken heart.  On Kitty's Halloween party,  stuck in a garden shed, Quinn realises that she never really got over her old feelings for Brittany after all. Halloween two shot. Rating T for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, that was written in October. Twas supposed to be a Halloween fic, but I never posted it. It’s a bit late (or early), but ehh… Happy Halloween :p   
> This will be a two shot.  
> Song Lyrics: Ben Howard – Oats On The Water

“What the fuck, Britt! This is no joke. Let us out!”

Quinn pushed against the door once more but it wouldn’t open.

“I swear I didn’t lock us in. Someone else must have done it.”

“Brittany!” Quinn was losing her patience. It was dark in there and it was cold. And on top of that, it was Halloween.

“Who the hell would lock us into a stupid garden shed in the middle of the night, when no one saw us going in here? I am one hundred percent sure that nobody followed us. You are fooling around with me here and I’m really sorry, but I don’t like this game.”

“We aren’t fooling around.” Brittany pouted, her hands gripping around a small torch. In the dark this small amount of light made Brittany’s blonde hair even gloomier.

“And also, I’m not playing a game,” she added when Quinn ignored her previous comment.

“Yes, you are.”

Quinn just felt the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, make her stop putting that Brittany-poker face on.

“Nobody else could have locked us in here,” Quinn went on. Was she panicking a bit?

“Calm down, Quinn”, Brittany cut her off, sighing. “First of all, maybe the door is just stuck and not locked. Or maybe it was just a few goblins.”

“Goblins?!” Was that a joke, too, right? If so, it was certainly not a funny one. But it was so typical for Brittany to do that kind of thing on Halloween. All the years previous, she had been able to escape Brittany and her silly ideas for this occasion.  That was because, most of the time, she harassed Santana with it as they spent so much more time together than Quinn and Brittany. But since they had broken up weeks ago, things had changed a bit. It was a rubbish situation for Quinn, too. The Unholy Trinity had been ripped apart when everyone went their own way, and this alone was hard. But why the fuck did Santana have to break with Brittany, too? That made things so much more complicated. It made Quinn sick to think of this break up. Brittany had always walked with Santana and every of Santana’s struggles, even fixed her shit sometimes . She had never left her alone. But now Santana had set Brittany free, probably thinking that it would be easy to switch from relationship back into friendship mode.  She had done it, just so nobody had to lie or feel bad if they felt attracted to others. This argument was so invalid in Quinn’s eyes, she didn’t even have words for it.  A broken heart was a broken heart, and a split up didn’t make things less painful.

So Quinn had, when she came down to visit everyone, spent her time with Brittany a lot. She wanted to cheer her up, giving her the blonde best friend back she once had (and nobody could exchange Quinn Fabray as the blonde best friend. Not even Sam).

So it happened that part of the cheering up was to visit Kitty’s party at the weekend, but they didn’t know that things would get to another level of complicated. Quinn’s original plan for Halloween was to take her out alone and avoid stupid parties. But when Kitty’s new founded “left alone club” spontaneously decided to start a party that night, Brittany really wanted to go. So Quinn decided to accompany her. As they thought it would be full of juniors, it happened that quite a few people from the old crew were attending. Under them, Santana.  What the hell did she want there? Quinn was wondering if Santana, despite her self-managed break up, couldn’t quite let go of everything.  Did she not see that Brittany was hurt and that Santana made it hard for her to move on? Quinn was a bit angry with Santana for that. Brittany’s reaction to seeing Santana at the party, was starting to play pranks on everyone, but mainly on Quinn.

“What else does this prank include apart from locking me in and confusing me?” said Quinn, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I just wanted to scare you, Quinn. I didn’t want to lock us in. Believe me already.”

Brittany let the torch sink and began to move the old chairs out of the way in order to sit on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Quinn hissed.

“Sitting down, Q. Do you want to scream and knock the door all night until somebody hears you? I bet they shut the back door, it’s after 10.”

“I just can’t quite believe that,“ Quinn muttered in disbelief. “I can’t believe we’re locked in this stupid shed.”

“Q,” Brittany raised her hand to tap Quinn’s arm, trying to reassure her that she spoke the truth.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. But you have to believe me. I didn’t do that.”

“That makes it even scarier.” Quinn shivered, but Brittany went on.

“Hey, it’s not too bad in here; we could stay and sit down? It’s just a bit cold.”

She shivered slightly.

Oh that was just great. They were probably catching a cold if they stayed here. The way Brittany sat in front of her, legs pulled towards her chest and her head resting on them, no smile that could give away that she was joking, made Quinn finally believe her. She let out a long sigh. What should they do now? It would probably take the others ages to realise that they were missing. Also, they might just think that... oh god, they might think that they were hooking up or something.

No, they wouldn’t consider that, no. But why was Quinn suddenly thinking about it herself? Ah, no, absurd, no way _. Don’t. Even. Think_ … Oh damn it, with that she was totally thinking about it. In the last years, Brittany was a sort of taboo for Quinn; obviously, because it was clear that it was Santana who belonged to Brittany _this way_. And so, she had pushed this thought deep into the back of her head. She had kissed her once. It was ages ago in the stupid cheerleading camp in their first year. It wasn’t a big thing, at least not for Brittany. But Quinn, in that moment, had felt this spark; this spark that could lead her into deeper feelings, if she let herself. But she had not let herself. And then there was Santana, and Brittany got out of Quinn’s sight somehow.

She shook her head wildly, emptying her mind. This was absolutely not the right time for those kind of thoughts.

“Let’s see,” she said. “Now we seem to be stuck in here, we should at least get comfy, and we might find something for the cold as well.” She tried to make out the furniture and the stuff they had in there. The room was very small. It had a bench and a small table, and on the other side a little shelf. Garden equipment was stuffed in the corner next to it. It was like one of these sheds which could be used as both things: as a storage unit, and also as a room to sit down and have a rest. The bench looked very comfy at least. Quinn turned around and riffled through the shelf.

“Score,” she said, pulling out two bottles of alcohol. “I knew this was a secret hang out place.”

“What do you mean?” Brittany raised her head to look at Quinn.

“Kitty,” Quinn explained. “I bet this is where she meets all the boys when they weren’t allowed in the house.”

Brittany’s face twisted in disgust.

“Ugh… gross. Let’s stay on the floor. Who knows who lay on that bench with her.”

Quinn laughed.

“Yeah, we better.  Do you want the Rum or the Cognac?” she added, humming.

“Whatever is sweeter?”

Unfortunately Cognac and Rum were both not very sweet, but Quinn figured that Brittany would probably prefer the Cognac. Plus they already had a couple of drinks, which made it easier to drink every kind of alcohol. They would be able to down that stuff, too.

“I wished we had something to mix it.” Quinn handed Brittany the bottle and took a seat next to her.

“There is no juice on the shelf.”  Brittany sighed and shrugged. She opened the cognac and set it to her lips. She had to cough as the alcohol burned its way down her throat.

“Ugh! Not great but at least in makes me warm,” she stated.

Quinn smiled, taking a sip of the rum. That was correct, but it wouldn’t really prevent them from the cold.

They fell into a silence. Apart from the sounds of them taking a sip from time to time, there was no sound around them. Outside the wind blew through the trees.

It was still very puzzling for Quinn why they were stuck in this shed. Maybe it was really just the door. On the other hand, it was Halloween. Could it maybe be that someone was tricking them, trying to scare them? Quinn was not a superstitious person at all. Brittany might believe that it was Elves or Goblins or whatever, that was locking them in, but it wasn't an option for Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn," Brittany broke the silence all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Quinn took a glimpse over to Brittany. When their eyes met, Brittany’s were suddenly full of melancholy.

"Do you think about the past sometimes?"

What did she mean?

"What do you mean exactly?"

Brittany fell into a little silence again, but then she raised her voice.

"Sometimes I just wonder how things would have turned out, if we made other decisions and stuff in life."

"We can't change the past, Britt. It is what it is. Why should we look back, when we have things to look forward to?"

In the dark of Brittany’s eyes, Quinn couldn't read what was written there. Brittany just looked at her calmly and with no expression on her face.

"But... do you think about it sometimes?" she asked after a moment.

"Britt, there's no…"

When she thought about it carefully for just one second, then yes, she had actually thought about the past. But still, that didn't make any difference.

"Yes, I have thought about it." Quinn admitted, eventually.

"Me, too," said Brittany. "I know there is nothing that can be changed and nothing to cry about what happened in the past. But still, sometimes I can't help it, you know."

And suddenly the thought about the cheer camp in the first year was present in her head like it hadn’t been for a long time. She held her breath.

“What is it you think about sometimes?”

Could it be that she had the same thought? She had never questioned Brittany about that. In fact, the story was a bit egoistic of Quinn anyway. When they had kissed, Quinn had been the one running away, shutting down. She was not ready for that. She had beaten that thought out of her, she had never spoken with Brittany about it, had never seen her side of view. She had always just thought and believed that it was just a fun thing for Brittany. Nothing more.  Could it be that Quinn was wrong all the time? And somehow in her foggy mind, foggy from alcohol, she wished that it was.

“Lord Tubbington”, Brittany began. “If I hadn’t left those cigarettes lying around the other day, he might not have started smoking. It was so stupid of me, and it wasn’t even my packet of cigarettes…”

What? Quinn stared at the spot where those words had just escaped Brittany’s lips. That was it? Lord Tubbington? Quinn didn’t know what made her, but the next second she blurted it out.

“I thought you might have thought about the cheer camp story.”

Brittany observed her, puzzled, trying to think what Quinn was speaking of. When no reaction came, Quinn went on.

“You know the cheer camp. We were… we had this moment.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Then just forget it,” Quinn spat, sitting up a bit straighter. She felt heat creeping up her face. Good thing that it was dark, because she was sure she looked like a tomato in this moment.

“No, wait. Explain. Please?”

“God, Britt, no. This is so embarrassing now. I was speaking of… after we played this stupid truth or dare game, and it was already over, but we sort of kept on playing, and… oh god, just forget it.”

“No say it. Please?” Quinn wasn’t sure if Brittany was teasing her and actually remembered or if she really had no clue what was going on. She struggled with her words. Telling Brittany would probably just lead to a discussion about it. And the fact that Brittany wasn’t thinking about it anyway made it more embarrassing for Quinn. Brittany’s observed her with this look, full of curiosity and something she didn’t even have vocabulary for. It was hard to not get lost in those eyes.

“When… you kissed me.” It was nothing more than a whisper, and it left Quinn so drained she had to take a gulp of rum.

“Oh…” Brittany turned her head, remembering.  “That.”

They looked at each other.

“Yes, I have thought about that sometimes.”

She had? Wow.

“What did you think about it?” Quinn was losing control over her words. It was horrible. She hoped that she wouldn’t turn this conversation into something bad. And Brittany was an honest person. So honest there was only two options how her reactions were like: either incredibly motivating and sweet. Or hurting. The sudden fear of getting hurt troubled Quinn. Should that not tell her something?

“I thought about how nice it was,” Brittany finally answered. “But you seemed to have a problem with it. So I never said anything.”

Quinn gasped. No those words weren’t hurting. She had liked it? But Quinn had a problem with it? She suddenly wanted to jump up and explain that Brittany was wrong.

“No! I didn’t have a problem with it. I wanted it.”

“Yes, Quinn, you had. You were so weird after it.”

No that was not fair, blaming Quinn.

“So you didn’t bring it up because I didn’t mention it again?” she asked, biting her lip nervously. Brittany took a sip from her cognac. The calm way she was still speaking in confused Quinn.

“You weren’t okay with it, Quinn. I could see it in your eyes, and in the way you behaved afterwards. God only knows what would have happened if we spoke about that matter. You were freaking out already. I didn’t want to do that to you.”

“I wasn’t freaking out because I didn’t like it,” Quinn blurted out. It was like Quinn was a volcano at this moment, insecurities and stress boiling up in her, causing a frenzy, and Brittany was like water; soft and reassuring.

“Did you like it?” Brittany asked.

Quinn accidentally hammered the rum bottle to the floor with a loud sound.

“Yeah,” she said, very fast. “But it doesn’t matter now, because the past is in the past and it doesn’t matter.”

“Would you like to do it again?”

Oh my god! Quinn’s heart skipped some beats as she was sure ears betrayed her. Was that an invitation? She looked at Brittany, who looked at her with glooming eyes. Blame the alcohol, but in that moment Quinn couldn’t believe this was real. And why was Brittany such a gorgeous human being? Quinn tried to get words out of her mouth but nothing would come. This was all too much and at the same time.

“You can, if you want,” Brittany added softly. Her hand found Quinn’s on the floor. She squeezed it lightly. For Quinn it was like a fire that was enlightened in her. A fire that brought everything back, that was locked inside of her for so long. She was scared to look at her now. What would she see there?

Brittany had to be kidding her. She had to miss Santana.  Or even better, Quinn was maybe just a distraction. Quinn didn’t want to be a distraction, like she had been for pretty much everyone she had gone out with. Brittany pulled her phone out of her pocket and set it beside her. Soft and slow music filled the little room.

_Go your way,_  
I'll take the long way 'round,  
I'll find my own way down,  
As I should.  
  
And hold your gates  
As croak in the Midas touch  
A joke in the way that we rust,  
And breathe again.

“What do _you_ want?” Quinn murmured to the floor.

She could hear her take a breath before she answered: “I want to hug you.” She didn’t even wait for an answer and scooped the other blonde up into her arms. Together they fell backwards against the side of the bench and remained there in a half lying position. Quinn’s head was resting against Brittany’s collarbone. She could feel her heart beating steadily and fast. Brittany smiled and held Quinn tightly. They just listened to the music. It was peaceful.

  
_And you'll find loss_  
And you'll fear what you found  
When weather comes  
Tear him down

_There'll be oats in the water_  
There'll be birds on the ground  
There'll be things you never asked her  
Oh how they tear at you now  
  
“I hate Santana for hurting you sometimes.” She felt herself suddenly speaking. Brittany interrupted her.

“Shh! There is no Santana now. Just us. I’ve missed you, Quinn.”

Quinn wiggled around to see Brittany’s face but she just tightened her arms, making it impossible to do so.  She went on:

“I realised so many things this year. A lot of time, you realise things when they’re already gone. We were always friends. But only when you left, I realised that back then I should have given you more credit for your friendship. I was selfish.”

“Don’t say that,” Quinn tried to cut in, but Brittany raised her voice only higher.

“No let me speak, Quinn. I feel like I ignored you a bit the last year and I’m so sorry .”

“You are a damn chatterbox when you’re drunk.” Quinn smiled.

“I’m just being honest. I’m sorry.”

Quinn’s hand found Brittany’s arm and squeezed it lightly. “There is nothing to be sorry about.”

_There'll be oats in the water_  
There'll be birds on the ground  
There'll be things you never asked her  
Oh how they tear at you now

Quinn enjoyed lying in Brittany’s arms. She didn’t even know how much she would actually enjoy it, until now. It felt so good. Brittany’s fingertips traced softly over the sides of Quinn’s arms, occasionally traveling further down to her waist. It tickled and made her stomach melt. This felt too good. Why had she banned Brittany out of her head in the first place? Why had she not allowed herself to feel what she had felt that day, years ago?

Now she was sitting here, holding her possibilities, her heart, in her hand. It was up to her, what to do next. But the whole past had told Quinn that it made no sense to stumble blindly into adventures. It had brought her a pregnancy, too many weird boyfriends and overall it had brought her nothing but unhappiness.  She didn’t want to do that again. She needed to be sure, needed security. She could not just give herself to Brittany when she was offering it.

She wanted to ask her more about her feelings towards her and if she knew what she was doing, but no words escaped her lips. The alcohol made her mind foggier and foggier. Quinn didn’t even know what quick damage rum was able to do when her eyes began to get heavier and heavier….

 

A banging sound ripped Quinn out of her sleep. Holy hell, what was happening?  She took a moment to realise where she was, but when she felt Brittany's arms wrapped around her, she remembered, and it made her smile. The smile didn't last long though when the banging sound appeared again. Someone was knocking on the door. In sudden panic she pressed herself against Brittany. The girl was wide awake, holding Quinn more tightly. "There's someone out there," Quinn whispered, barely noticeable. "What are we going to do?"

"We could go out and see who it is," came it from Brittany as an answer.

 "No, are you crazy?" Quinn hissed, her heart was beating thousand times as fast as before, even faster than when Brittany had hugged her.

"Also I thought the door was locked."

There was a knock, once again. A single knock. Sometimes, single knocks were even more scary then banging noises.

"Is someone there?" Brittany yelled into the silence. No, oh god. Was she crazy? If it wasn't too late already, Quinn would have shut her up with the whole weight of her body. There was no answer to Brittany’s question. But the knocking sound didn't happen again. "Very strange," said Brittany.

She began to push herself from the bench she was leaning against and shifted Quinn. What the hell had she in mind?

"No..." Quinn whined when the other blonde separated herself from Quinn and leaped to the door.

"Please, Britt, no." She jumped up and grabbed her by the sleeve, but again it was too late. Brittany had turned the doorknob and to her surprise, the door went open.

Anxiously, Quinn gripped Brittany’s hoodie tighter.

"Okay, this is definitely like one of Puck stupid tricks," she said. "Except from the fact that he's not at the party tonight. Or maybe he is and we didn't know? Maybe he watched us going out and he followed us and locked us in-" Quinn rambled along, as Brittany poked her head outside to see if someone's there.

"There is no one," she said.

"Britt, just shut the fucking door again, what if someone will jump at us any second?"

Brittany looked back at Quinn, her expression showing what she was thinking.

"Let's just get back to the house," she suggested eventually. "At least the others are there."

Oh god, yeah hopefully. But what if... what if they were not? What if there were all eaten by a Halloween monster or even worse: what if this was one of those lame horror movies coming true? What if one of the party quests was the murderer? Quinn's mind, half drunk, half sleepy, began to panic.

Brittany must have felt it, because she stepped back and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist.

"Come on. Let's go together. We'll be stronger if we don't show fear. And if this is a prank, we better not show them that we're scared. Hm?"

Yeah, Brittany was right. She should stop being such a damn freaking baby and get over her fears.  She nodded. They were counting until three and hurried out of the shed. They didn't look back, they didn't run either, but walked steadily over the lawn of the back garden, their bodies threw long shadows in the moonlight. While they walked, Brittany took Quinn's hand into hers and didn't let go, even when they opened the back door to the living room. To their relief, no one was dead. Everyone was attending, Puck was not there at all and even Santana sat drink slurping in the corner like they had left her. Only that she looked like that she was about to cry. How typical. They moved closer to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brittany tapped Santana’s shoulder. Santana looked at her, for a second her eyes flickered to the point where the girls hands where clasped together, and then she looked into her drink.

"I think I'm going home."

"Why?" Brittany wanted to know, halfway about to comfort Santana, but Quinn cut in:

"I think we're going home, too, right Britt? This party was just too eventful. And we don't want any drama here tonight."

Quinn met Santana’s gaze. The Latinas face was not readable in that moment.

"We talk tomorrow," Quinn explained to her. "Do you need a cab?"

But Santana suddenly jumped up, her drink flying into a corner. She pushed Quinn backwards and a few meters away from Brittany, then she moved closer until Quinn could see every single one of her teeth under her.

"If you think you can just come here and take Britt away from me, Fabray, I swear I will- OUCH"

Quinn’s hands were fast, gripping Santana and twisting her elbow.

"You listen to me, now, Lopez. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" She glared in those dark brown eyes. "First you break up with your girlfriend, and now you're jealous of everything that moves around her."

"I was not-"

"Shut the fuck up! Make up your mind already. You cannot just go here and there and think you can move things how you want them to be. It's not working. You broke up with her. You can't just undo that whenever you want."

Santana stopped her resistance for a second and just stared at Quinn.

"I'm still her friend."

"Of course you are, and I'm sure that the way you feel about each other didn't change. But Santana, give her time to breathe, man. You cannot expect someone to jump from relationship back to friendship in a second."

The corners of Santana’s eyes began to glitter with tears. Quinn expected that to happen.  Readable Santana was always readable. Quinn sighed and put her arms on her shoulders, steadying her.

"I... ugh, it's..." Santana started but her words were an uncoordinated ramble. "Everything's a mess." she managed. "It’s all fucked up."

"A little." Quinn smiled. She couldn't really be angry with her friend. As yes, things were indeed a mess. In the corner of her eye, she could see Brittany coming closer, slowly.

"Everything's going to be fine," she whispered. "Just give it time."

"Don't cry, Santana." Brittany stepped by, sounding sad. It only made Santana cry harder. "Please."

But Santana couldn't be helped. She just cried, and cried, and cried even more when Quinn and Brittany both put her arms around her.

They stood there, until no one had energy left for crying or hugging. And then they took two taxis home. One for Santana, and one for Brittany and Quinn. They were the holy Trinity and they were torn, but they were always be bound together, through love and never ending friendship.

 

+++

 

“You are drunk, Britt.” Quinn took the key from Brittany and safely unlocked the front door.

“I’m not, I swear, the keyhole just moved away. Not my fault.”

Quinn giggled. Brittany was just too adorable when she was like that.

“No, you’re absolutely not drunk.”

“I’m not!” It happened quickly. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Brittany turned around and pushed Quinn back by the shoulders, pressing her against the door. Quinn wasn’t prepared for that and gasped. All escape was useless when two hands held her firmly against the wooden frame and at the same time bringing her body closer, making it unable for Quinn to move. She was close, so close like Santana before, but this felt entirely different.

She could feel Brittany’s fingertips beginning to play with the zip of Quinn’s jacket. Slowly she moved it down. God, what…?

“The hell are you doing?”

“I’m not drunk. I wouldn’t do that when I’m drunk.,“ Brittany answered. “See?”

Quinn snorted and tried to contain a laugh.

“Of course, Britt. That is absolutely what you wouldn’t do when you’re drunk. Woah!”

Brittany reached under Quinn’s open jacket and tried to pull it over her shoulder.

“Britt, what-“

The jacket went flying.

“Is anyone-“

Quinn was cut off as Brittany pushed her back against the door again. Fucking strong body. Holy shit.  Quinn couldn’t help but shudder over the sensations this girl was sending through her body (for the second time today), and she didn’t stop. Instead her hands fell down, grabbing the hem of Quinn’s t-shirt, reaching under it, teasing Quinn’s skin with the tip of her fingers. While Quinn was trying to wrap her head around the situation, she felt Brittany’s hot breath on her cheek. She felt Brittany’s nose ghosting over her skin, down to her collarbone; it was like Brittany was taking her scent in one breath, inhaling her. Quinn reached up her hands, gently cupping Brittany’s cheeks and pulling them up a bit towards her, to get her attention.

“Look at me, Britt?”

Brittany’s movements stopped for a second and she glimpsed into her eyes. Quinn didn’t even know what to say to her. Whatever she was doing to her, right or wrong, it felt freaking awesome.  She wanted to know what this was. Was Brittany being drunk, being playful or…it was hopeless anyway, because oh my god! Quinn couldn’t think straight in this moment.

“Just fucking kiss me already, Quinn. I’m sick of waiting.”

Despite how she almost expected things to turn out this way, Brittany left her speechless again. She wanted it? That was the only thought she could think before she gasped as Brittany moved her lips so close to hers- there was practically no space between them anymore. But Brittany held still, waiting. All Quinn had to do was to close the gap; it was just one decision away.

“I wanted it so badly before,” Brittany murmured against her lips, making contact just in the slightest way. It wasn’t more than a breeze of a touch. “But you fell asleep.”

There was always decisions to make in one’s life. No matter how many choices there were, the decision was always to me made. Sometimes the result of the action was predictable, and sometimes, well, it was not. Some people would prefer one decision over another, with the argument that it would be the easiest, and they would tell everyone to do so. But at the end of the day, no decision could be easier than another. Everything had its prize. There was not really an “easy” way in this world… or at least the easiest way didn’t seem to be the safest.

When Quinn’s lips softly touched Brittany’s, she didn’t know what way she was choosing, she didn’t know where it would lead her. She didn’t know what the consequences were, but in this moment, unlike the moment in the garden shed, she decided to just really not care about it now. This was not Finn, and not Puck and not Sam, and not even Rachel. It was Brittany. Gorgeous, adorable Brittany. They were repeating history, and this time Quinn wouldn’t miss out her chance. There was absolutely nothing that was not right to do.

Brittany’s lips were on fire. Like an electric fire that sent sizzling flames through Quinn’s veins and making her stomach flip over and over again. A moan escaped her lips when Brittany pulled apart, just to reconnect them again, welcoming Quinn with a heated open mouth kiss.

Quinn felt her body collapse into Brittany’s when she wasn’t able to control her body anymore. She needed to be as close to her as she could. She gave herself fully into the kiss, deepening it, sliding her lips over Brittany’s bottom lip. The other blonde groaned. Holy motherfucking…. Was this dreamland? She was sure she saw stars as her eyes rolled inwards. It felt a little like a mixture of passing out and seeing the whole world at the same time. Almost like a drug, just better.

Brittany’s lips just felt so wonderful against her own. So soft and small and gentle. Not as rough as man lips were. How could she have forgotten?

She slipped her tongue into Brittany’s mouth, tasting her, exploring her in tipsy fierceness. Ah, just forget the alcohol. This was making her feel sober again. She could feel Brittany’s body melting into hers, she could literally feel her heartbeat against her own. Quinn felt hot. What the hell was happening? She wanted her close, wanted to feel every single bit of her. The felling was just overwhelming. God, could it be, that they were still standing in the entrance hall? She swung her arm around Brittany and pushed herself from the door. Brittany let Quinn pull her into the direction of her room, trying to stay connected with their lips. But it wasn’t quite possible. Once in Brittany’s bedroom, they crashed onto the bed, clinging on each other like their lives depended on it. Brittany lifted herself over Quinn and brought them back together.  Quinn smiled into the kiss. It was not just a stupid tipsy kiss. Under the layers of bravery those two had gained through the alcohol Quinn knew that there had to be something more. She was sure that even in a drunk state she wasn’t able to kiss someone with so much tenderness and care. They broke apart, giving them both time to catch a breath and then Brittany lowered her head to pepper a trail of kisses along Quinn’s neck. Surprised at the feeling, she let out a muffled choke.  This was beyond amazing.  “Britt,” was all she managed to choke out when Brittany pulled at the hem of her shirt, slipping her fingers beneath it and running her fingernails over her skin. Her mouth wandered down along her neck and down to her collarbone until she decided to pull up Quinn’s shirt completely. Quinn lifted herself a little to let her get rid of the piece of clothing. Brittany didn’t waste any second, throwing away her shirt impatiently and placing her hands on Quinn’s stomach. Blue eyes observed Quinn’s hazel ones more carefully now. “You are beautiful, Quinn,” she whispered and then the smiled. Quinn stared up to Brittany, stunned and overwhelmed by Brittany and the feeling her words were causing in her. How had she managed to repress her feelings for this girl in all these years? How was it possible that now, just by bringing the memories back with one little touch, and one gentle kiss, she wanted her more than ever and more than she wanted anyone in her entire life? Brittany shifted on Quinn’s lap, but still straddling her hips with her thighs. She bent down again to press a single kiss on Quinn’s lips.

“What would you like me to do?”


End file.
